beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.16 - A Visitor and a New Friend
Early evening finds Aster Vildrym heading over the river and through the woods to Nessa Du Valle's house, she goes. Her slim frame has been wrapped in a purple hooded shawl to ward of the chill and the threat of drizzle. Held easily in her slim hands is the basket Nessa left at the cafe a few days ago, conveniently cleaned out and refilled, a fresh kerchief covering the fresh contents. As she approaches, she spots the wrought iron gate, and hesitates, biting her lower lip briefly before forging on ahead, reaching out to touch the gate... Only to have it swing inward on its own. Needless to say, she looks more than a little relieved. And so, she sets her fashionable low heels onto the path to the house, trying not to look overly concerned. Nessa is just emerging from the rose garden, east of the house, with a basket over one arm. She's dressed much more informally, though she still has a hat and gloves on, apparently dressed for gardening. "Hello, dear!" she calls over, waving and smiling warmly. "Lovely to see you again so soon!" "Hello, Miss Nessa." Aster smiles sweetly, trying to remember that lots of people have wrought iron gates, it's a normal and practical mode of protection against, well... People like her. She moves easily across the walk way, basket in hand. "I wanted to return this and thank you again for the treats. I had students and parents both gorging themselves." She laughs softly, quite the pleasant sound now that she's a bit more relaxed. Nessa tugs off one glove, approaching Aster and reaches out to clasp hands in greeting. "Welcome! Please, come in... may I offer you some refreshment, tea...? It's shaping up to be quite a clammy night, but things are quite cozy inside, I promise." The mention of the gorging has her laughing lightly, and she says, "Well, if they enjoyed themselves, then such the better." Aster Vildrym clasps hands back, in that very old world, two women meeting sort of way. Someone, at least, has taught this young lady some manners. Maybe not too many, but some, and trying to be polite is so much more important than getting the little things perfect. "It's shaping up to be a clammy season, I'm afraid. I'm worried the leaves will simply fall off the trees before they even change colors, or that they'll all tinge that sad shade of midwinter brown immediately... And tea sounds wonderful, thank you!" Nessa links arms with Aster, smiling in a way that's more sympathy than joviality, and says, "Well, perhaps we'll be spared too much of that." She leads the way up the front steps and in through the grand doors, only opening one, and gestures inside. "As I said, though welcome to Rowanwood House. I'm pleased to call you a guest, however long your stay." Again, a very old world manner is clear in her speech and actions--the formal welcoming of a guest clearly means something to her. And then she ushers Asher inside. Aster Vildrym allows herself to be led along, smiling as she is. "I thank you for your welcome, and extend an invitation to my own home, such as it is... until my aunt returns to reclaim it for herself." She curtseys, ever so slightly, a gesture that might look a touch odd from a young woman wearing pants, but she somehow manages to make it almost a dance in and of itself. "You have an incredibly beautiful home, Miss Nessa. Very welcoming, indeed." Nessa returns the curtsy, removing her other clove and her hat as they arrive inside, and she carries these along as they cross the foyer and move toward the northern corner of east wall, where a door stands slightly ajar in the shadow of the grand staircase. The smell of baking bread wafts from beyond the door. "Thank you! I'm so pleased you think so. I always want my guests to feel welcome, and the house--well, it seems to agree with me, at least." She opens the door into the kitchen fully, smiles, and then leads the way inside. Aster Vildrym removes the hood of her shawl, revealing a subtly intricate braided pattern to her seemingly simple bun, before she brushes a few loose strands of bangs back with a smile. She stops in the doorway for just a moment, to enjoy the smell of baking bread, before following Nessa on inside, low heels clicking ever so softly as she walks, taking in the kitchen, now. "I do believe your home is a rival for the de Vernais manor home..." She murmurs appreciatively, and not in the manner of one trying to butter someone up. She gives the stove and oven a very wide berth while trying to look as if she's doing no such thing, one slim hand rising to toy with a small, innocent looking barette in her hair. "You'll have me blushing in a moment!" Nessa says warmly, then with a genuine tone of apology, "Pardon all the iron, dear." "I've considered trying something ceramic, but... old habits endure." She gestures to the table, where a ceramic tea set has been placed, and she takes a kettle, filling it from the sink--which has an actual pump handle on it, though it helpfully pumps itself--and sets it on stove, which also obliges her with the flames kindling to life beneath the metal burners. She then gestures to the kitchen table, where one of the chairs (well away from the stove and such) pulls itself out. "Do sit! May I offer you anything to eat with your tea, dear?" "It's not, um... It's not too much of a bother, honestly. I fear my aunt would be having fits by now, but... I believe the sensitivity gets stronger as we mature." Aster smiles, though there's just the faintest tinge of discomfort, that is until she's sitting, and a nice distance from the stove. "Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." Aster insists, "Tea will be more than enough." Nessa nods. "Well, I'll see to it sooner than later, I suppose. I'm sure I can work up something that behaves like iron but isn't the real article." She smiles a little, standing serenely beside the stove as she waits for the kettle to boil. "It's just been a while since I had a visitor of your particular nature, though certainly not through any dislike of having them. There was a time when I entertained fairies on quite a regular basis." "Only my mother was Fae." Aster murmurs, looking down at the basket in her hands for a moment, before she remembers the purpose of her visit. "I wanted to return your basket." She rises easily, moving over to hand Nessa the basket, though it obviously causes a slight discomfort, before she backs up once more. Inside, there's a bundle of freshly washed clothing, in Aidan's approximate size, both outer garments, and brand new undergarments, which are more precisely fitted to his size. Beneath that? A few home made candles of various cozy scents, with various protective runes molded into their sides. And... blessed? It's not a strong blessing, because Aster is simply not a strong witch OR fae, at this point, whatever her potential may be. "I just wanted to return the gift, and make sure Aidan had plenty of clothes over the next few days. It's alarming how quickly boys go through clothes." Nessa gives a small exclamation of delight at this, saying, "How perfect! I haven't had time to do much for him about clothes yet, so this will certainly help us out." She sets the basket on the counter, smiles appreciatively at Aster, and then takes the kettle from the stove just before it starts to boil. The flames die down, again, of their own accord. She then fills the teapot, returns the kettle to the stove, and then says, "Now, let me get you a little something--do you prefer sweet or savory?--and then we can sit and talk." The young woman smiles, a bit shyly, before relenting. Nessa is going to feed her, or hold her hostage until she eats, possibly. "I think savory, tonight, to counter the chill outside." Aster smooths down her shawl absently, before asking, "Is there anything I can be helping with?" "For now, dear," Nessa says with a smile, "Just relax and let me get you something to eat." And with that, she sets about bustling around the kitchen while the tea brews, pulling together a snack for the two of them. Not only a guest, but perhaps a new friend? Nessa's pleased enough with this.